


What If? (The Truth)

by LoveGems1



Series: What if Tommy wasn't a Power Ranger? [4]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, last of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Last part. Everyone knows the truth.
Relationships: Katherine Hillard/Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart/Eugene Skullovitch, Tommy Oliver/Hayley Ziktor
Series: What if Tommy wasn't a Power Ranger? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651102
Kudos: 4





	What If? (The Truth)

Tommy sees Lord Zed and Rita in front of him. He's standing in between them and his family, and Hayley has their kids behind her. He glares them because he can't do anything without harming his family.

"Take me, and leave my family alone," Tommy demands the couple. Rita is looking at him strangely. Tommy doesn't know if they can feel it or not. The Power is gone, and he is defenseless. Lord Zed takes Tommy by the arm and walks towards Rita. The two villains teleport Tommy away from his family.

Hayley gets her kids clam when the door opens. She looks to see Jason and Kat and their kids. She also sees Skull, Kim, their kids, and the Dino Thunder Rangers. Hayley looks at Jason with a fearful look, and Jason nods in understanding. 

"DAMN IT!" Jason shouts. All the Rangers look at him with shock. They know that Jason will only be cursing if he's genuinely pissed off. Kat looks with a comprehensive eye. She knows that it will do them no good with tempers. The Zeo Pink gave the kids to Hayley and went to Jason. 

Skull, Kim, and the Dino kids are confused. Skull's and Kim's kids are playing with the other kids. The Rangers don't know the redhead or how they are connected to them. The Dino Thunder kids look at her with confusion. Kira's eyes widen in surprise. 

"Hayley? What's going on, where is Dr. O? Who are those two?" Kira looks at the adults. Conner looks at her with confusion. Kira is the only one that makes sense all the time for him. For her to question everything now, something is wrong with either her or the situation. 

"Who is this woman, and who is Dr. O? They are Dr. S and Mrs. S. Our mentors." Conner tells his yellow. Kira looks at him with a look. Ethan and Trent are staying out of this for the matter of understanding both sides. They know that Kira is the heart of the group and the one that makes the most sense. 

"No, Hayley and Dr. O, or Oliver. They were our mentors. I know Kim as the Original Pink, but not the man she's married to," Kira tells her Red. Jason looks at the Dino Thunder Yellow with shock. Hayley looks after with excitement. Kim looks at her Red and is silent. 

"Do you remember Tommy, Kira?" Jason asks the young woman softly. She looks at him and nods. The Dino Thunder men are confusing, with the only woman of the team. Jason looks at her with a perplexed look. Kat rubs her head, feeling pressure there. Jason looks at his wife with concern. The light blond hair woman shakily her head up to look at Jason, eyes wide. 

"Someone's messing with the Power Grid," Skull tells his Red. He's looking at Kira with uncertainty. He doesn't know what to do with her. Jason looks at him. Jason turns to Hayley.

"We need to go to the Lightspeed Rescue base. We will call a meeting," Jason tells the group. Kat and Kim help Hayley with the kids. The Dino Thunder goes on their own car, with Skull and Kim in one car. Jason and his family in another, and Hayley and her kids in another. Hayley clutches to the steering wheel. Both Tommy and Hayley talked about it, and they didn't want it to happen.

Tommy is happy and recovered from the Power Grid. He tells Jason that he doesn't want to be apart of the Power Rangers if he doesn't have to be. Green can just be Jason's helper, but not the entire Rangers, and Jason understands. If the Power Rangers ever did find out that Tommy was the Ranger and not Skull, Jason can keep Tommy to his team, for he is apart of Jason. Hayley doesn't know how they can pull it off.

Tommy is a powerful ally to have, and for the villains to have him, must mean they remember him and not Skull. She shakes her head because it doesn't matter. She will get her husband back, even if she has to fight the Power Rangers for him. Jason will back her up, and no one can stand against Jason. The only one is Tommy. The two still spare when they get the chance. 

Once everyone is there, Jason is at the front. People look at him with confusion. Usually, it's Skull at the front during the meetings, and Jason never intervenes with him, but to have Jason at the front, it must be important. Jason sees the looks the Rangers are giving him, but he doesn't care. They need to get Tommy back. 

"Who remembers a Tommy Oliver, and not a Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch? It's alright, to be honest. I need to know," Jason questions the Rangers. Kira and Kat, to Jason's surprise, raised their hands. He looks around and sees, to his surprise, quite a few hands. Skull is even raising his hand. 

"Tommy's been kidnapped and needs to be rescued," Jason tells the group. All Rangers start planning a rescue plan. Meanwhile, Lord Zed and Rita takes Tommy to the moon. Tommy looks around and sees Zed, Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, and Divatox all around him.

"Do you have the Power Tommy?" Rita asks her chosen one. She wants to know why she doesn't feel the Power inside of him. Tommy looks at her with anger and weariness. 

"No," Tommy says to the group. Rita nods in understanding. She looks at him with sorrow and touches Tommy gently. He almost leans back, looking at her with confusion. He had never seen this side of her.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I can never forgive myself for making you evil. You are one of the best humans I have ever met. It's a shame because you made a great Power Ranger," Rita tells her chosen. Tommy looks at her with wonder. 

"What's going on, Rita?" Tommy asks the witch. He knows they are up to something. Rita looks at him with hardness. This is the Rita that Tommy knows. The determined space witch trying to overtake the planet. 

"The Machine Empire is making everyone remember from the first timeline. They are remembering you and not Skull as a Power Ranger. We remembered you from the start. I was watching out for you. Zordon asked me too. We both feel terrible for what we had done with you. King Mondo was going to attack you and kill you and your family if Zed and I didn't get to you in time." Rita explains. Tears are in Tommy's face, and Rita pulls her chosen one in a hug.

She knows how hard it was for Tommy to get over Power withdrawal, and she wanted to go to him and help him, but she couldn't. She knew that it would hurt Tommy more than help him. To Rita, Zed, and Zordon, Tommy is their son. He was her Green, while Zordon's White. Rita married Zed, making him Tommy's stepdad. 

"You're Zed's, Zordon's, and my child. You were my Green, while Zordon's White, and since Zed and I are married, Zed would make him your stepdad. We all want you safe, and that is what we are going to do. Zordon is helping the Rangers, while we keep you here. "Rita tells her son. He is her son, and she will make sure that he is safe. 

"Please don't make me a Power Ranger! I don't want to be a Power Ranger anymore! I'll help the Rangers, but I don't want to be a Power Ranger. Please don't make me." Tommy begs his mom, crying. He doesn't want to feel the withdrawal again. Rita soothes him, to the best of her abilities. She knows what he means.

"We won't make you do anything you don't want to do," Rita tells her Green. Zed, Goldar, Scorpina, and Divatox all look ashamed for what they did to this man. He wants to help, but not as a Power Ranger. He preferably does tech, then be on the field. 

"Damn Rita Repulsa and Lord Zed. They took the man from us! We will get him, and we will make him suffer." King Mondo tells his Queen. She looks at him and nods. 

With the Power Rangers, to see Zordon and him telling everyone about Tommy was a bit of an emotional ride. Jason sees his team looking pissed. He knows why, but that does not help them. Kim kisses Skull on the lips tells him that she loves him. 

Zack and Trini look at him with betrayal. He knows that he will be on thin ice with everyone, but he does not care. Red will always protect Tommy. He is a civilian now, and an ally. Kat walks up to him and holds his hand. She knows the truth from Jason, but to hear it from Zordon was like she was stabbed in the heart. 

She trusted Zordon to be honest, and he wasn't trustworthy to the team. She got to know Tommy as a civilian, and Zeo Pink will protect a civilian with all of her might. Tommy was her Zeo Red, and she will make sure that he is safe.

The other teams were hurt and angry. They all got to know Tommy as a Power Ranger but to hear that he should have never been one hurt. They didn't know how to react to Tommy, not being a Power Ranger. They didn't recognize Skull. They didn't even know what Skull was to them. To them, Skull is the civilian, not Tommy. 

Tommy is looking at the mirror with mix feelings. He wants to go to them, but at the same time, he doesn't want to get hurt by the Power again. Tommy looks at Rita with a determination that Rita remembers during the time Green was a Power Ranger. He might not be a Power Ranger, but he can fight. He will support Jason with whatever his Red needs. 

Tommy knew that this time he has friends that stand behind him. He looks at his mom and stepdad. He knows that Rita will help him. 

"I need you to do something for me," Tommy tells the two witchcraft people. The two looked at him and smiled. This is the Tommy that they know. Tommy explains the two of his plan, and the five have a wicked smile on their faces. 

Tommy gets teleported down next to Jason. Jason looks at his Green with wonder. The Rangers look at the man with fright. The Rangers are all waiting for the two to finish talking. Jason has a devilish smile on his face, making everyone worry. 

Tommy laughs at his brother and hugs him. Once the Machine Empire attacked, the Power Rangers were ready and were able to defeat the enemy. Tommy, Hayley, and Angela were on the computers with the Rangers. 

When the battle ended, Jason goes to him with a big hug. This is his sixth. Hayley gets tackled by the Dino Thunder Kids. In the end, Skull remains the Power Ranger, and Tommy Jason's ally and brother. The Originals, Zeo, and Dino Thunder refuse to leave Tommy alone. 

The Rangers and Skull want him and Hayley around, and they will get them to come to the Power Ranger reunions. Tommy sees Kim keeping her distance and nods to her. She smiles back and kisses Skull. Everyone knows that healing needs to be done, but he has his real sixth by his side. That is all Jason wanted.


End file.
